Manual de propiedad
by YALL-E
Summary: El trabajo de cuidar de un Bakakashi no es nada sencillo. El imbécil atrae personas solo con existir, así que me di a la tarea de hacer este manual para uso futuro y referencia para futuras generaciones… ¿Acaso creen que somos los únicos que teníamos tensión sexual antes de empezar a salir? Pues no. Puedes usar este manual, pero recuerda él es mío no tuyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeños cortos provenientes del Grupo KakaObi~ 3 en facebook**

Pequeña idea surgida por la administradora del grupo como un juego, donde el juego consiste en poner un consejo y si se quiere, una situación en la que Obito lo haya usado. Por ello, cada capítulo tratará de un consejo aportado por un miembro del grupo, yo solo edite los errores ortográficos y añadiré pequeños detalles. Para las cicas del grupo, me avisan si cometo algún error o si un detalle metido no les agrado, quiero respetar sus ideas :D

PD: El titulo lo acorte solo por beneficio de la portada :P

 **"Manual de cómo hacerlos saber que es tuyo", por Obito Uchiha.**

 _El trabajo de cuidar de un Bakakashi no es nada sencillo. El imbécil atrae personas solo con existir, así que me di a la tarea de hacer este manual para uso futuro y referencia para futuras generaciones... ¿Acaso creen que somos los únicos que teníamos tensión sexual antes de empezar a salir? Pues no. Puedes usar este manual, pero recuerda él es mío no tuyo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

 ** _1- Bésalo cuando sea rodeado por chiquillas hormonales._**

"Obito tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como Kakashi estaba siendo observado por múltiples tipas con hormonas revueltas, pero este parecía no darse cuenta por estar leyendo ese estúpido libro pervertido.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, se puso de pie y no le importo estar en un restaurante para lo que iba a hacer. Hatake alzó la vista al verlo

― ¿Ocurre algo?―y antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo más el pelinegro le quito la máscara y lo besó y Kakashi siendo Kakashi continuó el beso, ¿Qué? Debía aprovechar esos ataques de su novio.

Obito sonrió entre el beso sabiéndose ganador y aun besando al de la máscara les saco el dedo del medio en dirección de las boquiabiertas chicas."

 _PD: No olvides sacar el dedo del medio, eso las remata._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 2: Deja una marca de propiedad._**

"Obito se prometió de jamás volver a asistir a ninguna fiesta oficiada por Gai. Acababa de despertar y le crujía la nuca por haber dormido en ese sillón horroroso, el estomago le dolía y a mitad de la noche había perdido de vista a Kakashi. Observo a su alrededor, notando a la gente dormir allí donde cayeron por la borrachera y seguramente, por producto de esta, sufrirían más dolores de los que en ese momento padecía él.

Luego de beber un vaso con agua, se propuso buscar al idiota de su amigo. Para su suerte, lo encontró roncando cómodamente, y no revuelto en una maraña humana post-orgia, como había imaginado. Por el simple hecho de que aun se le retorcían las tripas con ese pensamiento, dio vueltas en la habitación mirando hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Una pequeña sonrisa malévola le tirito en las comisuras.

.~~~~.

Para cuando Kakashi apareció en la sala donde estaban los demás, casi todos ya estaban despiertos. Tenía una cara que prometía dolor y sufrimiento al primero que lo fastidiara, causa de sentir el típico malestar de despertar luego de haber bebido alcohol la noche anterior.

La primera en romper en risas al verlo fue Rin, seguida del resto. El de pelo plateado no entendía un pimiento, hasta que una ventana le devolvió su el reflejo casi por error. Se toco la frente, leyendo lo que tenia escrito y reteniendo un serio impulso homicida.

'PROPIEDAD UCHIHA, PERRAS.' "

 _Anexo: De preferencia que sepan que fuiste tú._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 3: Si vas a regalarle algo, que sea una correa._**

"Las chiquilla arreboladas que se encontraban alrededor de alguien, le llamo poderosamente la atención mientras pasaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Curioso, se acerco cauteloso y pudo ver un par de cabellos plateados haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo al saber de quién se trataba, una poderosa furia se apodero de sus entrañas junto con unas inmensas ganas de matar, el mal le corroía por dentro.

Alzando una ceja y tapándose los oídos por los constantes chillidos comprobó al poco tiempo por que el de tanto revuelo. Era el cumpleaños de Kakashi, por ello todas las féminas cargaban con diversos tamaños de regalos tratando de que el cumpleañero los aceptara, enojado y con una clara idea en la cabeza se marcho del lugar.

Obito escondido detrás de un árbol, sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo por detrás, al fin lo encontraba solo y sin ninguna arpía rodeándole, con cautela se coloco muy cerca pasando por el cuello del de cabello plata una tira de cuero. Kakashi muy ágil le atrapo la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde, Obito ya había logrado poner su objetivo en el largo cuello.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Obito?

— ¿Yo?, Nada — y sonrió de lado marchándose rápidamente del lugar, sin dejar que Kakashi pudiera atraparlo, temiendo por su vida, corrió tan rápido que si corría con suerte su amigo no lo encontraría, rogó a los dioses que así fuera.

Kakashi desorientado alzo una ceja mientras lentamente le aparecía un tic en el ojo izquierdo al terminar de leer lo que la placa dictaba, Obito Uchiha podía darse por muerto cuando le encontrara, iba a despellejarlo vivo.

La placa en cuestión decía: 'FAVOR DE COMUNICARSE A SU DUEÑO EN CASO DE PERDERSE, PROPIEDAD DE OBITO UCHIHA, BAKAKASHI' "

 _PD: Si aprecias tu vida, huye que quizá te quedes sin descendencia._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 _ **Consejo 4: El Sol es tu amigo y los celos son comida. O algo así.**_

"Obito estaba molesto, bastante molesto en realidad. Se suponía que había ido al campo de entrenamiento junto a Kakashi para precisamente eso, entrenar, hagamos a un lado el doble sentido. Todo iba bien hasta que Gai apareció y retó a Kakashi a ver quién aguantaba más rato sin pestañar y desde eso ya llevaban unos 15 minutos.

Y lo peor de todo es que Kakashi le había prometido llevarlo a comer dulces después… Bueno, también lo tenía harto ser ignorado. Frunció el ceño y se le ocurrió una idea, se quitó la camisa y se fue en dirección de la aldea.

Kakashi sonrió con superioridad cuando vio caer a Gai quien se tapaba los ojos con fuerza mientras le salían lágrimas. Giró su rostro en busca de Obito y alzó una ceja extrañado al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte

― ¿Obito?

Gai aun lloroso le contestó su pregunta

― Obito-kun se fue desde hace rato después de quitarse la camisa, aunque no lo culpo, está haciendo mucho calor; además que antes estaban entrenando y….― Gai nunca se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo desde hace un buen rato.

Uchiha se encontraba en una banca en el parque comiéndose un helado mientras contaba en su mente el tiempo que le tomaría a Hatake encontrarlo. Le dio una lamida a su helado ignorando las miradas que le daban, sabía que no era feo y que tenía buen cuerpo, en realidad tenías algunas fans, pero ya había dejado claro que no le interesaba nada de eso.

― Obito-senpai― Yamato le saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Obito sonrió alegremente

― Hola.

El castaño frunció su ceño y puso una mano en el hombro del mayor mientras acercaba un poco su rostro a la zona

― Debería revisarse, senpai, tiene una marca algo morada en el hombro.

Obito enrojeció, había olvidado eso, agradecía internamente que Yamato no lo hubiera captado. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue levantado al estilo princesa y su helado cayó al suelo

― No te preocupes, yo lo llevaré a revisar―Hatake tenía el mismo tono amable de siempre, además que estaba sonriendo, pero aun así Yamato sentía como si lo hubieran amenazado de muerte por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por su espalda."

 _Anexo: Es preferible que te encuentre junto a alguien._

PD: Hay posibilidad de que la otra persona involucrada sea amenazada de muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 5: Si la vida te da un Seme, aprende a hacer yaoi._**

 _(Procurar que la tentación no te coma, aprende a controlarte, huye mientras tu trasero este a salvo)._

"Obito pensaba muy seriamente la menara de vengarse de su platinado amigo por humillarlo ante sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, y él, siendo tan inteligente, ideo lo que sería la cosa más descabellada de su corta vida (sin mencionar la locura que jamás se debe hacer si no quieres que te destrocen la cadera y te dejen sin caminar una semana). Pero él era orgulloso y no podía dejarse amedrentar por nadie, ni siquiera de Kakashi, aunque arriesgase su vida en el intento.

Cauteloso se puso a buscar al de cabellos platas con la intensión de hacerle sentir su cruel venganza, (sin imaginar que, el único perjudicado fuese él con la estupidez que estaba por cometer) medio mundo sabía que cuando él creía que tenía grandes ideas realmente era una mera pendejada y que casi siempre salía mal parado de toda situación.

Así, con una idea clara y cruel venganza, se puso frente a Kakashi, quien leía entretenido su famoso libro 'Icha Icha Paradise'. El Hatake noto la presencia del Uchiha a quien miro por el rabillo del ojo sin tomarle la más mínima importancia, se encogió de hombros y le dio vuelta a la hoja.

—Kakashi— Uchiha con voz dulce y sensual (según él), que más bien parecía algo así más o menos una fea forma de imitar a una mujer, Kakashi levanto la vista hacía Obito, y extrañado cerro su libro mirándole con expresión cansada.

— ¿Estás enfermo de la garganta o algo así?, porque te escuchas raro. — Obito, humillado le arrebató el libro mandandolo a volar muy lejos.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear el lugar mientras un tic muy nervioso casi histérico se posicionó en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi luego de la acción del pelinegro.

— ¿Eso que acabas de lanzar, fue mi libro?

Sin responder, con demasiada brusquedad se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del de cabello plateado, quién impresionado abrió los ojos olvidándose por un momento de su enfado anterior. Para nadie era una sorpresa que Obito jamás pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos y que muchas de sus acciones acarrearía problemas descomunales donde más de uno salía perjudicado.

Y ésta no sería la primera vez, así que sin pensar muy bien las cosas, coqueto paso sus torneados brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, una ceja plateada se alzó con el acto, pero sin desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le extendida en charola de plata, Kakashi era inteligente y por ello, sonrió a sus adentros mientras aferraba la sinuosa cintura de Obito con sus grandes y fuertes manos.

El plan del de cabellos negros estaba saliendo justo como lo planeo, así que más decidido, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente mientras con sonrisa ladina en labios, tan peligrosa como una fuerte dosis de heroína, atrajo como idiota a Kakashi hacia lo que se le antojó como el manjar más delicioso y exuberante. Kakashi trató de atrapar los dulces labios carmesí, que pronto se le fueron negados, Hatake frunció el entrecejo casi uniendo en una línea las cejas platas.

—Obito...—Advirtió excitado, más su llamado fue ignorado, un aura tan asfixiante casi tóxica empezó a rodear a Kakashi. —No juegues conmigo...

—Sshh, sólo disfruta...—murmuró cerca de su orejas sin dejar de mover las caderas, con una maestría que ni siquiera Obito estaba enterado que poseía.

Obito, al notar que Kakashi estaba ya muy excitado desapareció con una sonrisa dejando en su lugar un tronco de sustitución. Kakashi con una enorme erección, se levantó lentamente mientras crujía los nudillos de su mano caminando tan lentamente, que Obito rogara por su miserable vida... Porque cuando lo encontrara iba a darle tan fuerte que posiblemente usaría silla de ruedas durante un mes. Iba a destrozarle la cadera como que se llamaba Hatake Kakashi."

 _Moraleja: Jamás trates de vengarte si tu oponente es un seme hecho y derecho._

 _PD: Cubre tu trasero y escóndete mientras puedas asegurar la integridad de tu integridad._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 6: Ponle un cartel en un lugar visible_**

"Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Estaban en una aldea vecina realizando una sencilla misión (Entregar un documento del Hokage al líder de la aldea) por lo que en esta aldea nadie sabía sobre su relación con el de cabello platinado por lo que debía aguantar, nuevamente, como su novio era acosado por unas estúpidas mujeres entre las cuales noto algunas que tenían anillos de matrimonio en sus manos, malditas perras. Decidió apartar la vista observando a su alrededor para tratar de distraerse hasta que vio una tienda.

Sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea.

Kakashi se estaba cansando de estar esperando la respuesta del líder de esa aldea, estaba leyendo su libro favorito tratando de no prestarles atención a las miradas y gritos que había a su alrededor pero le era casi imposible, mas cuando estos no eran dirigidos solamente a él si no también a cierto pelinegro.

— Bakakashi, ¿por qué no vamos a comer mientras tanto? — Dijo Obito al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la espalda, Kakashi lo miró con reproche para luego también golpearlo en la espalda.

Obito se quejo, pero sonrió al ver a su novio guardar el libro y empezar a caminar de manera despreocupada, corrió para alcanzarlo y giro su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a las caras de las mujeres sorprendidas ante el cartel que puso en la espalda del peli plata, eso solo hizo ampliar su sonrisa y continuo caminando sin mirar atrás.

Las mujeres solo quedaron mirando el cartel los cual decía "Esto es de Obito Uchiha" con una flecha apuntando a la retaguardia del Hatake.

También se podía observar el mismo letrero solo que con otro nombre en la espalda del Uchiha."

 _PD: Fíjate que tu novio no haya hecho lo mismo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 7: Si el individuo en cuestión se resiste a pertenecerte, secuéstralo._**

"Obito Uchiha está tan determinado a hacerle entender a todo el mundo, especialmente a un par de mujeres que nada más no se le despegaban a lo que por derecho le pertenecía, por el simple hecho de ser su primer amigo, rival y compañero.

Para nadie (como ya se había dicho antes) era un secreto que cuando una idea le atravesaba la cabeza al imperativo Uchiha, se podía esperar desde lo más bizarro hasta lo más loco e inimaginable convirtiéndose en una tremenda estupidez donde, como siempre, nadie salía bien parado.

Y como siempre, esta no sería la excepción de la regla. Por eso ahí estaba acechando a su presa como león cazando a la pobre cebra desprotegida, con ojos depredadores y sigiloso como el buen ninja que se suponía que era, actuó rápido y con un rápido movimiento noqueo a Kakashi, sorprendido pensó lo fácil que había sido eso, frunció el entrecejo bastante preocupado, pero al ver el cuerpo en el suelo encogió los hombros despreocupado echándose al hombro a Kakashi como un vil costal de papás. Tranquilo y sin una pizca de remordimiento se paseo regodeándose ante todos lo que cargaba en su hombro como un trofeo que portaba orgulloso.

Mientras pasaba por las casas y tiendas de Konoha, la mayoría le veía con discreción otros tantos si disimularon haciéndose a un lado sin irrumpir en su travesía, a nadie le interesaba más de cinco minutos pronto volvían a sus labores juzgándole loco, Obito era reconocido por ser aquel chico inquieto, escandaloso y sobre todo capaz de ayudar a viejitas con sus compras, el chico era meramente inofensivo así que ni te tomaban en cuenta realmente, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados.

Uchiha tarareando una canción no veía lo que se le avecinaba, de pronto todo se torno oscuro y solo pudo ver a una sola persona antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

~~~

Cuando despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y observo el techo blanco e inmaculado, extrañado, miro hacia todos la días comenzándose a poner nervioso, se observo amarrado en una cama y sin ropa solo un triste bóxer cubriendo sus partes nobles, trago saliva temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Asustado, Obito?— la voz rasposa y varonil tan roca y sensual le acuno haciendo eco en su mente horrorizándole al instante.

—No puede ser...— artículo temeroso viendo como lentamente Kakashi se quitaba la ropa casi con pereza. Volvió a tragar saliva ahogando una exclamación.

—Aprenderás a no incitarme...

Un grito demasiado agudo se escucho por toda la aldea haciendo voltear a todo aquel que transitaba cerca del apartamento que obviamente era del Hatake."

 _PD: Nunca intentes secuestrar a un seme si no quieres terminar siendo el secuestrado._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 8: ¿Cómo sacarlo de los libros? Sedúcelo._**

"Kakashi había estado toda la tarde leyendo sus estúpidos libros ¿Qué podían tener que sea tan bueno? Obito empezaba a molestarse, el también quería un poco de la atención del de pelo plateado.

— Nee, Kakashi, juguemos a algo.

—Ahora no, Obito, estoy leyendo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ¿Aquello iba enserio? Leyó con disimulo la hoja que con tanto interés veía su novio ¿Era eso? ¡Él era mejor que eso! Y se lo demostraría a Kakashi.

— ¿No está haciendo mucho calor? Creo que usare tu baño— Comento despreocupado el pelinegro mientras empezaba a desvestirse. Y por primera vez en la tarde el Hakate levanto su vista de la lectura.

Obito sonrió complacido

— Humm ¿Qué pasa?— se hizo el inocente— acaso ¿Quieres venir? —Pero no espero la respuesta del otro, caminando lenta y sensualmente se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Agudizando el oído pudo escuchar la ropa de Kakashi mientras este se desnudaba rápidamente antes de seguirlo.

Sonrió.

Obito 1-Libros 0"

 _Pd: Una vez en el cuarto de baño busquen la forma de escapar al ataque sexual o no podréis caminar lo que resta de la semana._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 9: "Gastarle una broma puede ser una buena idea."_**

La cara de Kakashi era una oda a la ira y la vergüenza. Rin no sabía dónde meterse y Obito, oh dios, estaba a unos pasos de desmayarse de risa. La muchacha lo miro feo. ¡Tenían dieciséis! Ella no quería morir tan joven. El peli plata se levanto del suelo, chorreando agua por cada esquina. Rin trago pesado y agarro de la muñeca al pelinegro.  
—O-Obito...— Apretó su agarre, mientras el moreno terminaba de recuperarse de su ataque de risa. Kakashi miraba el suelo, pero levanto despacio una mano. Les daba hasta la cuenta de tres para desaparecer. Ahora sí, Obito se lo tomo enserio y ambos tensaron sus músculos cuando el Hatake levanto dos dedos. Para cuando levanto el tercero, ninguno de los dos seguía allí.

Pero, oh, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Nadie, NADIE, le gastaba una broma a Kakashi Hatake y vivía en el intento.

Luego de una fuerte perturbación en el universo, lo supieron.  
Eran shinobis muertos. O bueno, Rin seria shinobi muerta. Él, en cambio, no podía asegurar si volvería a caminar.

 _"PD: Huye y evita la baja médica por 'descaderamiento' (?). "_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 10. "Si es necesario, mueve el culo y que te dé bien duro (pero no tan duro)"_**

Obito nunca había sufrido una humillación similar (aunque en realidad no lo era). Todo era culpa de las maniáticas fans de su novio, estaba seguro. ¿Cómo había podido Bakakashi hacerle eso, a él? ¿A él?, que siempre le daba de todo, lo cuidaba y... ¿Y le hacía otras cosas? Bien, puede que el Uchiha estuviera exagerando mucho, pero que mucho las cosas pero, ¿Acaso el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel? Él confiaba en Bakakashi, pero no confiaba en todas esas fans desquiciadas que lo perseguían día y noche. Aquellas con las que su hombre, remarcando el "su", tendría que hacer una misión. Era corta, de una noche, en un hotel de Konoha, justo a tres cuadras de su departamento. Pero una noche larga, muy, demasiado larga. Y sabía que no era su culpa, pero qué más daba. Era Obito, después de todo. Y las fans de su novio estaban locas. Relocas. Lo suficiente como para secuestrar a Kakashi y no devolverlo.  
La noche llegó y con ella la misión que el Hatake tenía que cumplir. Vigilar y proteger de todo peligro a un hombre importante (del cual Obito ni el nombre se sabía) de la aldea oculta entre la cascada. El Uchiha se infiltró (muy desastrosamente, cabe decir) y, de alguna forma, pudo llegar a la habitación de su novio y de las chicas que lo acompañaban. Como suponía, las chicas estaban murmurando algo entre ellas y miraban de reojo a su hombre. En cuanto a Bakakashi... Estaba leyendo Icha Icha.

— Kakashi-senpai — dijo con voz de perra en celo una de las chicas — ¿Acaso piensa estar leyendo toda la misión?

— Si, si. Olvídese de ese novio suyo — dijo la otra — Nosotras podemos divertirle más que ese chiquillo...

Antes que el peligris pudiera responder, Obito dio la cara.

— ¡Es que acaso no podéis dejarlo en paz! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! ¡M-Í-O!

— ¿Obit-

Kakashi no pudo continuar hablando. El castaño se situó entre sus piernas, dejó el Icha Icha a su lado (no muy cuidadosamente) y empezó a mover sus caderas. Instintivamente, Kakashi rodeó con sus manos las caderas de su novio, y su miembro (ya algo erecto por las imágenes mentales que Icha Icha le daba con él y Obito) se puso derecho. Obito sonrió, se alejó y miró sonriente a las chicas.

— Jamás vais a ser capaces de levantarle como yo lo he hecho. Y eso que no es mi récord— dijo con una mirada y sonrisa superiores —Así que ahora, perras en celo, que os quede claro: ¡Kakashi es mío! ¡Y sólo yo puedo levantarle el pene!

Luego, Obito tuvo que correr. Primero, por haber estropeado la misión. Segundo, por haber dejado a Kakashi con el calentón, y eso nunca era bueno. Tercero, porque prácticamente su trasero saldría de ahí peor que el rostro de Naruto luego de haberle mentido a Kushina. Y cuarto, porque no tenía ganas de ver la cara de Tsunade cuando se enterase. No, eso sí que no. Ya tendría suficiente con no poder caminar bien durante días.

 _"PD: Intenta primero volver a casa. Es mejor quedarse dormido en la cama que no arrastrarse por las calles de Konoha (experiencia propia amigo. Y bastante mala). Y cuidado con las agujetas en las caderas. Suelen doler bastante"_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta es por el momento el ultimo consejo que se ha creado. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado cada uno por mas corto o largo que sea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La mayoría de los cortos no son míos, todos pertenecen a los miembros del grupo KakaObi de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Consejo 11: Todo individuo tiene sus propios fetiches. Encuentra su punto débil._**

Obito llevaba siendo pareja de Kakashi desde hace años por lo que lo conocía a la perfección; además estaban todos esos años en los que solo eran amigos. Le parece algo tierno recordar cuando lo conoció a los cinco años. Suspira resignado al pensar en el Hatake actual; pervertido, perezoso e increíblemente bueno en la cama, aunque eso era punto y aparte. Uchiha estaba bastante seguro que aún a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, pero a veces le daban ganas de golpearlo como en esos momentos

― Kakashi, no lo diré otra vez, regrésame las fotos de cuando era bebé ― dice seriamente.

La situación es absurdamente ridícula, pero los dos tienen un rostro completamente serio

― No ― responde después de un rato.

Uchiha no quiere ni saber de dónde las saco, solo quiere que se las regrese civilizadamente. Si Kakashi hubiera sido el único que las hubiera visto no sería tanto problema; pero las risita tontas y señalamientos mientras regresaba a su hogar y por último el comentario burlón de Anko acerca de su adorable trasero de bebé fue suficiente para encender sus alarmas. ¡Kakashi se las había mostrado a casi toda la jodida aldea!

― Estoy hablando en serio.

― Yo también ― rebate Hatake.

Obito se frota la cabeza, tendrá que usar su carta fuerte

― Kakashi, no habrá sexo por un mes ― puede ver la duda en Hatake y termina por rematarlo― Además, nunca más me pongo las orejas de gato y el vestido de maid.

Hatake suspira y saca su libro Icha Icha del bolsillo para después abrirlo y sacar la foto de sus páginas. Se la tiende resignado

― Ten ― el pelinegro la toma desconfiado ― y no fue mi culpa, Naruto la encontró junto con Sakura y pensaron que te veías adorable y se la enseñaron a bastantes personas ― Kakashi se rasca la cabeza guardando su preciado libro de nuevo.

Obito no va a ceder ni regresársela, así que para contentarlo algo pasa sus brazos por el cuello del más alto y baja la máscara de este dejando el rostro familiar expuesto

― ¿Qué tal si usamos esas orejas ahora? ― suelta una especie de ronroneo y lame con lentitud el cuello del peli plateado. Kakashi no tarda mucho en llevarlo cargado a la cama, apretando el trasero del pelinegro.

Kakashi tenía bastantes fetiches, pero todos estaban relacionados con Obito; además aunque Uchiha no lo supiera el salió ganando porque solo le había pedido las de bebé y tenías muchas otras resguardadas entre las páginas de su libro favorito. No siempre estaba leyendo el libro y era mejor que Obito nunca se diera cuenta de eso. Hatake sonrió de medio lado mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de Obito.

 _"Nota: no siempre funciona, pero igualmente se disfruta."_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Se me había pasado por alto este consejo, ahora si es el ultimo hasta ahora creado_


End file.
